Come to my Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story
by defacedstreetlights
Summary: It's Kakashi's 26th birthday, and everyone in Konoha forgets...except for Iruka, who gives him a special present that Kakashi will never forget. Kakashi suddenly feels different about Iruka...
1. Kakashi's Birthday

Come to my Paradise: A KakashixIruka story: Part One – Kakashi's Birthday++

It was eleven o'clock at night and the Jonin named Kakashi Hatake was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed. "It's my twenty-sixth birthday in an hour...I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow." Kakashi rolled over on his side and glanced at his Make Out Paradise clock hanging on the wall, as another minute went by. He loved to collect Make out Paradise things, but right now, he is trying to get all of the books. Kakashi slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

At about eight in the morning, Kakashi's alarm went buzzing off. He slammed his hand hard on it, then he gained the strength to get up. He got out of his pyjamas as he wiped his sleepy eyes and got into his Ninja clothes that he normally wears to the academy along with the other senseis. Suddenly, Kakashi looked at his table and saw his Make Out Paradise book volume one – an orange book for adults only. He walked over to it and smirked. He put it in his back pocket and left the house.

On his way to the Ninja Academy, Kakashi saw Sakura Haruno sitting on one of the seats around Konoha. Sakura didn't notice that Kakashi was walking over to her, since she was just looking at the ground. "Hi there, Sakura, ready for your next mission today?" Kakashi asked her, sort of waiting for a "Happy Birthday, Kakashi-sensei". Sakura looked up at her sensei. "Oh hi, Kakashi-sensei! I didn't even see you there," she replied with a smile. Kakashi just laughed a little. "Well, Sasuke and I are ready for our mission, but I don't know about Naruto...I think he's still asleep." Sakura stated, wondering how long Naruto could sleep for. But Kakashi didn't care...he couldn't believe that Sakura, one of the best students, had forgotten what day it was. But despite that, Kakashi tried to smile and forget about it. Maybe the next person he sees will remember... "Well, I...I'd better get going..." Kakashi said, walking off to the academy.

Kakashi finally got there, but he didn't feel like the usual person he was. Normally, he'd sit next to a tree and read Make Out Paradise, but he wasn't in the mood. Everyone had forgotten about his birthday. When he passed people in the village, all they said to him was "Good morning, Kakashi, ready for that mission?" or "Hey, Kakashi, how are you today?" Even the senseis and the Third Hokage had forgotten. Kakashi started thinking things like ''Am I one day early?" or ''Is this a dream? A nightmare that I just can't wake up from?" But he kept looking at every Calender and it was the right day, and he was sure that he was not dreaming. Kakashi sighed and sat down on a chair next to a small table at the park. There was no one on the other side of the table...Kakashi had no one to share his day with him.

Kakashi closed his eyes and lay his head on the table. This just wasn't his day...Suddenly, Kakashi felt a hand on his shoulder...he turned around and saw Iruka Umino smiling at him! But Kakashi wasn't in the mood. ''Oh...how are you doing, Iruka?'' Kakashi muttered, thinking what Iruka was going to say instead of "Happy Birthday." Iruka sat on the chair at the other end of the table. ''Well...I've got something for you, Kakashi...I think you might like it.'' said Iruka, with a smile. Kakashi blinked and looked at Iruka, and what he was pulling out of a plastic bag. Kakashi was speechless. He didn't know what to say...Was this a present for his birthday?

''Here...I've been saving up some money so I could buy this for you." said Iruka, handing Kakashi the object. Kakashi took one look at it and smiled. "MAKE OUT PARADISE?!!! VOLUME TWO?! Iruka..." Iruka smiled as well. "Happy Birthday, Kakashi Hatake..." he said. Kakashi was about to burst into tears. "Thank you, Iruka…you're the only one who remembered." Iruka smiled, but he was surprised that everyone else had completely forgotten. "You're welcome. Ok, I'm going to see the Third Hokage about our mission. This time, it's Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, you and I on one team. I guess you need a chunin on your side for now." Iruka waved and walked off. Kakashi decided to open his new book and start reading.

Part One End++

I will probably sumbit part two when I start writing it up.


	2. The Mission

Come to my Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Two – The Mission++

Kakashi smiled as he read Make Out Paradise. He was glad that Iruka got it for him...after all, Kakashi had been looking for this book forever. He closed his new book and looked up at the beautiful blue sky. "I love this life..." he thought to himself. "Hmm...this day isn't so bad, after all..." Suddenly, Kakashi noticed Naruto running over to him. He was huffing and puffing and sweating like he'd been in a microwave. "Naruto, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class with Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi asked him. Naruto finally caught his breath. "I forgot! Happy birthday, Kakashi-sensei!" Kakashi smiled. "Well I guess this day is turning from bad to good..." he thought. "Thank you, Naruto. Now you'd better get to class. We have a mission soon." Kakashi stated. Naruto grinned and ran off to class. And speaking of the mission, Kakashi thought he might like to know what kind of mission it is. So he walked off to where the Third Hokage is.

When Kakashi got to the Third Hokage's office, he saw Iruka and the Third Hokage talking to each other in a corner. Iruka saw Kakashi walk in. Kakashi smiled, and walked over to them. "Honourable Third Hokage...this may be what Iruka-sensei has asked, but I would like to know what is happening on the mission today." He stated. The Third Hokage scratched his head and walked over to his mission papers. "Well as Iruka may have told you...he will be coming along with you on this mission. The reason for that is because we need more advanced ninja on one team, so it's easier to fight." Kakashi liked the idea, but he wasn't sure if Naruto would. But then again, Naruto looks up to Iruka..."And also, Kakashi...the group's mission will be to go to Neodymium. There, you will search for a missing girl named Kaoru Natsuma." The Hokage explained, as he read his papers. The mission was a B ranked mission. Apparently, there have been some ninja who have kidnapped this eighteen year old girl. The mission was to find her, and bring her back to her village. "Ok, thank you, Lord Hokage. We will do our best to find her." said Iruka, bowing down to the Hokage. "Everyone will meet up in their classroom right now. Go." The Hokage ordered. Iruka and Kakashi walked off to the classroom.

"Hey, Kakashi...have you read that book I gave you yet? Is it any good?" asked Iruka, as him and Kakashi walked to get to the classroom. "Hm? Make Out Paradise? Yeah, it's pretty good. I haven't read all of it yet, though." Kakashi stated. He smiled as he thought about the pictures in it... "Oh, well I'm glad that you're enjoying it." Iruka replied, smiling. They kept walking together as the wind blew in their hair. "Say, Kakashi...what do you think about this mission we got? About rescuing a girl?" Iruka asked. Kakashi sighed. "I've been through a lot of missions like this, so I'm used to it. It's all the same to me...I just go on the mission and get it over with." "Yeah, but...a B ranked mission? I haven't done a lot of those..." said Iruka, as Kakashi noticed he looked a bit worried. "Come on, Iruka...we all feel a little scared sometimes...but on every mission, your life is on the line, remember? But...if you are ever in need of help, I'll...protect you." Kakashi blushed a little when he said this, and so did Iruka. But Kakashi's never felt this way before...

When they both got to the classroom, they saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura already there. "Good morning, everyone. Ready to start the mission?" Kakashi asked. They all nodded and went outside to get on a boat to Neodymium.

"So, what's our mission, sensei?" Sakura asked, as the boat driver rowed to get to the town. "Well, we've got to get to Neodymium, find a small old house, and try to find a girl named Kaoru from then on. This is a B ranked mission, so be careful..." Kakashi stated. "So how come we don't do C ranked missions anymore? Has the Hokage lost it? We're not skilled enough to go on a B ranked mission for a second time..." said Sasuke, thinking about the last time they fought Zabuza and Haku and only just survived. "Well, you have gotten stronger...and plus, we have Iruka-sensei on our side this time." Iruka laughed. "Well I don't know how much help I can be, but...I'll try my best." he said. Kakashi smiled. He's never really thought about how cool Iruka was before, but now he felt different about him. Suddenly, while Kakashi was thinking, the boat stopped. Kakashi noticed a long, ice path in the middle of the water, on the edge of the boat. "I have a bad feeling about this..." he thought. He stepped out of the boat and the group followed as Kakashi stepped onto the ice path. It wasn't slippery at all.

Kakashi felt a presence nearby...about twenty-five meters away. "Everyone! Stay on your guard!" Kakashi shouted out. The group pulled out their kunai knives and got ready to fight. Suddenly, a black object came up behind Iruka! Iruka didn't see it, but Kakashi did. The black object turned into a ninja and threw Iruka into the ice cold water.

And now another ninja came up behind Kakashi...

++Part Two End++


	3. Helena Miyazaki

Come to my Paradise: A KakashixIruka story: Part Three – Helena Miyazaki++

"Iruka!!" Kakashi shouted, as Iruka was knocked out and sinking underwater. But there was another ninja sneaking up behind Kakashi, about to do the same thing to him. Kakashi knew that the ninja was going to attack him, but all he could think about was Iruka. He started to remember when they used to argue, and at other time, they gave each other complements. Kakashi also remembered how it was his birthday, and everyone else except Iruka had forgotten. Iruka even gave him Make Out Paradise volume two for a present. Kakashi never had thought about Iruka that much, but...is this how Iruka was going to end his life?

But Kakashi kept thinking. If Iruka died, how would Kakashi feel? Suddenly, the ninja behind Kakashi went to strike. But before it could, Kakashi pulled out a kunai knife and stabbed the ninja in the stomach. Crimson blood dripped on the ice path. Kakashi pulled the knife out and the ninja's dead body fell in the water. Kakashi jumped in the water to find Iruka and save him from drowning.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto called out, as he stood next to Sasuke and Sakura. None of them knew what to do. Kakashi had already killed the first ninja, so they wondered if they should help Kakashi or fight the last ninja. "Come on, guys, we have to get rid of that ninja." Sasuke suggested, and of course, Sakura agreed. Naruto decided to go with Sasuke and Sakura, too.

Underwater, Kakashi couldn't see Iruka anywhere. He was running out of breath...but he kept thinking about Iruka. There was nothing left to do except to find him. "Iruka...I promised you...that no matter what happens, I will protect you. Even if I have to die, I will make sure that you will stay alive." Kakashi thought. "I'm not letting you die like this..." Suddenly, Kakashi saw someone sinking before his eyes. "Iruka!!" Kakashi tried to call out. Iruka was still knocked out. Kakashi swam over to him and reached out to Iruka. He grabbed Iruka's hand and quickly swam to the top.

Kakashi and Iruka appeared at the top of the water, and they both tried to catch their breath. Iruka had finally woken up. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto ran over to them, after they had finished off the last ninja. Kakashi and Iruka swam over to the edge of the ice path and pulled themselves onto it. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei...you saved me..." Iruka panted. Kakashi couldn't say anything, but he managed to smile. "Alright then, we should get on with the mission..." Iruka stated. They walked along the ice path and continued to get to Neodymium.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei...do you think there will be anymore battles like that?" Sakura asked, curiously. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets. "Well I hope not...but there might be all kinds of different ninja battles." Kakashi replied, as they all kept walking. They finally got onto some grass that they figured must be part of Neodymium, and the ice path disappeared. Kakashi looked down at the ground. "I...sure have changed." He thought to himself. "I've never felt like this in my life...especially about Iruka." "Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said, interrupting Kakashi's thoughts. Kakashi looked at Iruka. "Here's the place." They saw a small cottage that looked like it had been there for a few centuries.

The group walked inside and they could only see a broken statue and a few wrecked books on the floor, and pictures hanging on the walls. Kakashi walked over to the picture with two adults and a little girl smiling on it. He touched it and felt the dust and cobwebs all over it. Iruka walked over to the picture next to it. He gasped. "H...Helena?" "What is it?" Kakashi asked. He saw that Iruka was looking at a beautiful woman with blue eyes and brown hair. "This is Helena...I know her...Helena Miyazaki. She is my ex-girlfriend..." Iruka stated. Kakashi was shocked. "Helena..." he thought.

++Part Three End++


	4. The Closer We Come, The Further We Get

Come To My Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Four – The Closer We Come, The Further We Get++

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka all just stared at the picture who Iruka claims is his ex-girlfriend, Helena Miyazaki. Kakashi felt a little bit sad...and hurt. "What am I thinking? Helena...Helena is just Iruka's ex-girlfriend. Why do I feel this way? I feel sad, hurt...and envious. But why?" Kakashi thought, as he glanced at Iruka. "So, Iruka-sensei, why would there be a picture of her in an old place like this?" said Naruto. "Well, I don't know...but it must have been brought in here not long ago, even though no one lives here...But take a look at the other pictures. They're ripped, and they have dust covered on them. And this picture of Helena...only has a little bit of dust on it, and it's in better condition." Iruka stated. But Kakashi couldn't stand looking at the picture. "Alright, this has nothing do with our mission. We should move on and look around somewhere else." He said. Iruka looked at Kakashi. "But Kakashi-sensei--" "Look, this is getting us nowhere! Our mission was to come here and find Kaoru Natsuma, right? Not to keep staring at this disgusting picture of your ex-girlfriend!!" Kakashi couldn't believe he just said that. Everyone just stared at him, but Iruka gave him the most angriest look of all. Kakashi wanted to apologize...but he couldn't say anything. He just walked outside and sat down near the river.

Inside, Iruka and the others were still shocked. Normally, Kakashi is calm and happy, but just then, he couldn't even say sorry. Iruka wasn't sure what to do. "Um...Iruka-sensei...do you think that Kakashi-sensei went a little overboard?" Sakura asked, trying to cheer Iruka up. "Well no, because he's right...we are on a mission...we shouldn't be wasting time, even if this is a picture of Helena. And who knows what those ninja who kidnapped Kaoru are going to do to her." Iruka replied, looking at the ground. "You know, maybe I should go and talk to Kakashi...without him, we can't complete the mission, right?" So while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited inside, Iruka went outside to find Kakashi.

It was getting late. Iruka could already see that the sun was going down. He noticed Kakashi looking up at the sky near the river. Iruka walked up to Kakashi, but Kakashi didn't say anything. He acted as if Iruka wasn't even next to him. Iruka sat down next to Kakashi. He wasn't sure what to say, but he knew that he had to talk to him, otherwise they wouldn't be able to complete the mission, and they could get killed by ninja. "Kakashi...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. You were right...we should be concentrating on the mission, not things about my past life. And I'm sorry." Iruka said, wondering what Kakashi was going to say to him, or just ignore him. Kakashi looked at the ground. "Well I just want to know one thing...who is Helena Miyazaki?" he asked. "Well, Helena is...a very nice and beautiful woman. I met her in Neodymium when I was sixteen. One day, my team and I were on a mission and we decided to go to a restaurant for dinner. I met Helena there, and we had a little chat about life, and we just ended up together after that. But then she asked me to stay with her in Neodymium. I thought about it, but I had to say no. I couldn't stay there...I had to stay in Konoha. Because I wanted to continue teaching my students...and that was the last time I saw her. When I said goodbye to her. I'm not sure what happened to her since then..." Iruka explained. Kakashi understood now. "So...have you thought about her lately? I mean...do you still love her?" "Well I do think about her sometimes...but I don't think I love her, still. She wants to stay in Neodymium, but I want to stay in Konoha, so we would never see each other. And those two places are very far away from each other." Said Iruka. Kakashi sighed. He was sort of happy now that Iruka had explained everything to him. "Ok, I do forgive you. But now I realize it was my fault...I was the one who started this argument by going off about the picture." Kakashi said. "No, no it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Iruka replied with a smile. He got up and helped Kakashi up, too. Kakashi was feeling a lot better, and he was happy that him and Iruka were a bit closer. But Kakashi didn't feel right. He felt so stupid and pathetic, getting worked up about a girl who Iruka doesn't even see anymore. Kakashi knew that he was changing...he knew that he'd suddenly wanted someone in his life...someone to love.

Kakashi and Iruka walked back to the cottage and saw Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. They didn't say anything, but from the smile on Iruka's face, they knew that Kakashi and Iruka had finally sorted things out. "Hey, everyone...it's getting kinda late, so...why don't we stay the night at the Neodymium Hotel? They have really nice food there and everything." Iruka suggested with a smile. Everyone agreed and walked together to the hotel.

When they got there, the group got a room together. It was a white room with tables, chairs, a TV and everything else. Kakashi laid down on his bed, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. "Err…what's this?" Iruka asked, looking at the TV and seeing two people kissing. Kakashi laughed. "I couldn't resist..." It was already 8:30 at night. The full moon was out, and shining brightly over the water. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were so tired from fighting ninja before; they just got on their beds and fell asleep. Kakashi decided to turn the TV and the lights off and let the Genin get their rest.

Meanwhile, Iruka was sitting on a white chair outside, just looking up at the moon. He sighed. "Helena...I know I will find you again one day...just please, wait for me." Iruka thought in his thoughts of Helena. He still did care about this Helena. He tried to take his mind off her, but after he saw that picture, he couldn't. Suddenly, Iruka heard someone from behind him. "Don't scare me like that, Kakashi." Iruka joked. Kakashi sat down on the chair next to Iruka. "So...what are you doing out here?" Kakashi asked. "Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are all asleep. I didn't want to wake them, you know..." Iruka replied. Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Yeah, me too. But that Naruto could probably sleep through a stampede..." Iruka laughed a little, and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi looked at him, too. They were looking deep into each other's eyes. "Uhm...Iruka..." said Kakashi. "Yeah?" "Well, uhh...I was wondering...we're still friends, right?" Iruka blushed. "Yes, of course we are, Kakashi, why wouldn't we be friends?" Kakashi looked at the ground and Iruka wondered if he was okay. "Well...about that argument today...you gave me a real angry look that made me feel...like a loser." Kakashi explained. "What? Kakashi, I told you that it's okay, now. It was my fault...I'm sorry that I gave you an angry look...but it's nothing to worry about. We'll always be friends. Because you know...I'm glad I met someone like you. If I hadn't, well...I'd be missing out on a lot of good things." Iruka replied, smiling at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled, too. He couldn't believe Iruka actually said that. "Well, umm...I have something to confess, Iruka..." Kakashi said, blushing. Iruka wondered what Kakashi was going to say next...

++Part Four End++


	5. Kakashi's Secret

Come to my Paradise: A KakashixIruka story: Part Five – Kakashi's secret++

"So what is it, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, while Kakashi was about to confess something. But Kakashi wasn't sure if he could say anything...he didn't know what Iruka's reaction would be. Kakashi's face was turning redder than blood. But he still took a deep breath, even though he thought it was too early to say. "Iruka..." Kakashi started to say. Suddenly, the back door opened. Kakashi and Iruka looked to see who opened it. "Huh? Naruto? I thought you were asleep." said Iruka. Naruto laughed. "Well, uhh...Sasuke was snoring and I couldn't sleep...why can't he be more like me? I mean...I don't snore!" "Well if you want him to be more like you, he wouldn't snore. But he would talk in his sleep...just like you, Naruto. Besides, I don't think you'd be able to stand him being like you anyway." Kakashi said, and Naruto's expression changed. "Oh really, Kakashi-sensei? How do you know? Did you hear me?" "Well it's a bit hard not to...remember the time when we all had to sleep in that cave? You were talking in your sleep...and it echoed the whole way through." Kakashi explained to Naruto. Iruka gave Kakashi a surprised look. "How embarrassing that would be..." he said. "Well anyway...what did you want to talk to me about, Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at Naruto, and then he looked at Iruka. "Well, umm...it's nothing. Forget it." Kakashi lied. He walked inside and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and thought..."How am I going to tell Iruka my true feelings? How will I tell him...that I love him?"

That night, Kakashi started to dream. He dreamt about Iruka...Iruka was holding the woman named Helena in his arms, and they were both happy. They were smiling...while Kakashi was in the darkness, stuck in a cage, far away from Iruka. So far away that he could hardly see Iruka. "Iruka!! W-what's going on?!" Kakashi called out, but Iruka couldn't hear him. He was just getting closer to Helena, and not even noticing Kakashi. Then Kakashi woke up. He quickly pulled his blanket off and sat up on his bed. He looked over to the beds beside him. Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka and Sakura weren't there. Kakashi sighed. "That...that seemed so real..." he thought in his mind. "But...I'm, not going to lose you that easily, Iruka." He got out of bed, and put his sensei jacket on. Then he walked out to the kitchen.

"Oh, good morning, Kakashi-sensei. I made everyone some breakfast. Here, have some." said Iruka, handing out a plate with some bacon and eggs on it to Kakashi. Kakashi smiled. "Oh...thank you, Iruka." he said. "Hey, uhh...do you know where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are?" "Oh, I sent them training out the back so you could watch your Make Out Paradise show or whatever you want to watch. I hope you don't mind..." Iruka said, as he put a few pieces of bacon on his plate. Kakashi sat on a chair and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV to Make Out Paradise. "No, no I don't mind. I don't really want them to know what kind of things I'm into...and besides, they do need to get more training done." Kakashi stated. Iruka smiled and sat on the chair across from Kakashi. "Well...I've seen this show before...and I know the book I bought you is based on this." Iruka said. Kakashi laughed. "Yes, yes it is. It's very interesting, you know. I enjoy it a lot. By the way, Iruka...Make Out Paradise volume two...it's a great book, and the best I've ever read. Thank you so much..." Kakashi said, smiling, and Iruka smiled back. "You're welcome. I'm just glad that you're enjoying it." Iruka moved his elbow onto the table and rested his chin in his palm. Kakashi noticed that Iruka was looking straight at Kakashi. Iruka grinned. Kakashi started to blush a little. "Why...why is he looking at me like that?" Kakashi thought to himself, wondering what to do. "Hey, Kakashi...I have something to tell you." said Iruka. "Well I never noticed how cool your hair looks. And your eyes, well...can you show me that Sharingan of yours?" "Uhh...okay..." said Kakashi. He grabbed his headband and pulled it straight so it was resting on his forehead. "Wow, you...you look so cool. And me, well...I'm just plain old Iruka with a ninja headband on. You look way better than me, Kakashi. And your skills are better, too." Iruka stated, and Kakashi put his headband back over his Sharingan Eye. "Well, I don't know about that...I only look different because I like being mysterious. And I am a Jonin because I had a strong sensei who taught me everything, and I practised everyday. But you look pretty hot, Iruka." Kakashi didn't realize what he had just said. "What did you say, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, as he stared at Kakashi. "SHIT!! What the hell did I just do?!! Why did I have to say that?!!" Kakashi thought. He decided that he should lie to Iruka and say something else. "Oh, hot? Yeah, I meant that you look all...sweaty, and worn out." Kakashi lied. Iruka laughed. "Well, it is a bit sunny today...so I guess you're right. But if you keep that mask on, you'll get hot." Kakashi laughed nervously. "You know, Kakashi...I like you. You're a funny guy, and a great one to talk to. I'm glad we're friends." Iruka stated. "Really? Well I think you're cool, too, Iruka. Well I'll go and get the others and we can try and find this Kaoru girl." said Kakashi. He walked out the back to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi saw that they were practicing to climb trees with no hands, and not fall off by bringing the chakra to the bottom of their feet. They all had completely mastered that already, so Kakashi wasn't sure if they should keep doing it, and move on to something different. "Alright, let's go. We have to move on and complete the mission." Kakashi stated, putting his hands in his pockets. "Ok, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied, and the team was looking all worn out. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto caught their breath and walked over to Kakashi. "Well, let's go." said Kakashi. Iruka came out from inside to join them. "Good job, Team Seven. You are improving." Iruka stated as he smiled. The group left the hotel and continued their journey.

"Alright, we have to look for these ninja, and Kaoru. They could be anywhere and the ninja could attack us anytime, so stay on your guard." said Kakashi, warning everyone. "So, what kind of ninja would they be, sensei?" asked Sakura. Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Well, all different sorts of ninja, probably. We're not really in a village...we're just in a town called Neodymium. And unlike our village, we're not allowed to have trespassers in our area, but Neodymium is a free town to all people." Kakashi explained. Suddenly, something black fell from the tree near where the team was walking. "HOLD IT!!!" They shouted, throwing a kunai at Iruka. It was a black ninja, with an arrow pointing to the top right corner on it's headband. "Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto called out, running over to Iruka to help him up. Iruka looked around, noticing someone was gone...Kakashi, and the ninja.

Part Five End++


	6. The Search Is On

Come to my Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Six – The Search Is On++

Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura noticed that Kakashi and the ninja who had just attacked them were gone. "W-where did they go?" Naruto said, as he looked around. Sakura looked at the wound on Iruka's leg. "Iruka-sensei, we've got to get rid of that wound!" she said. Blood was dripping down Iruka's leg, and it was getting serious. "But...what about Kakashi?" Iruka asked, as he was still in pain. "He's gone missing...that ninja could have done anything to him." "Well I don't know where they are yet...but Kakashi-sensei is alright. He wouldn't go down that easily, you know." said Sakura. Sasuke crossed his arms. "Well we've gotta find him. But first, we have to fix Iruka-sensei." He stated. Iruka grabbed the knife in this leg and pulled it out. "Don't you worry about me...this is only a small cut. Besides, there's something that Kakashi promised me...he said he would protect me in this mission, and I'll protect him." "But are you sure, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, hoping that Iruka would be able to walk. Iruka grinned and stood up. "Yeah...let's go." he said. They walked off to find Kakashi.

The group ran through the forest, even though Iruka was still worn out and limping. But it seemed like he didn't care about himself or his injuries right now...he cared more about finding Kakashi. He was determined. He kept saying to himself that he would not lose someone very special to him. But even though he thought of that, he didn't know why he felt so different about Kakashi. Suddenly, Iruka could see a small white building in the distance. As they kept running, Iruka saw a figure standing near the building, but Iruka couldn't see what it was. "What? What is that?" Iruka asked himself. As the group got closer, Iruka and the others realized who it was. The figure had their face pressed up against the window of the white building, which was a corner store. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Iruka stared as they stood behind the figure. "Oh...my...god." said Sakura, Naruto and Iruka. The figure was Kakashi, who was pressing his face up against the window. "Look...look what it is!! It's my soul...my life!!" Kakashi said, in a deep and dramatic voice. "Make Out Paradise...VOLUME THREE!!!" "Sensei! So you made us look for you, and now we find you staring at a book?!!" Sakura shouted, being a little angry. "Well, I didn't 'make' you look for me. You just decided to because you all worry about me." Kakashi joked. Iruka blushed. Kakashi wouldn't even take his eyes off the window. "Oh and Iruka, I have a favour to ask you..." Kakashi said. "Uhh...what is it?" Iruka replied, wondering what Kakashi was going to say. Kakashi turned around, smirking under his mask. "Well it's my birthday soon...please buy me this to celebrate." "WHAAT?!! But your birthday was last week, before we started the mission!!! And I already got you volume two!!!" Iruka shouted. "But uhh...I have two birthdays..." Kakashi lied. "No you don't, you liar!!" Sakura said, and Iruka gave Kakashi a look of disbelief. "Uhh...early present for next year?" Kakashi said, trying to convince Iruka to buy it. Iruka sighed. "Well fine...but under a few conditions. Don't read while fighting, don't read it to anyone else, and especially not the Genin." Iruka explained, and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto gave Kakashi a cynical look. "Oh, and...have you already finished volume two?" "Yeah, I finished it today. Just after I beat that ninja who made us both disappear." Kakashi replied. Everyone was so surprised that Kakashi had beaten the ninja that quickly, but they were proud. Kakashi looked at Iruka's injury. His pants were stained with blood, but he was okay.

"All right, Kakashi, here's your book." said Iruka, handing Make Out Paradise volume three to Kakashi, after he had gone in the shop and bought it. Kakashi grabbed it straight from Iruka's hands. "Oh thank you, Iruka! But you really shouldn't have..." said Kakashi, hugging Iruka. "Err...well you were nagging me, so I had no choice..." said Iruka, smiling. "Now let's get back to continuing the mission. We've still got to find Kaoru, and we still have no idea where she is!!"

While they continued walking through the forest, Kakashi noticed something on the ground. "Hey...what's that?" he asked. The group walked to the object. "Huh? Could it be? Kaoru...Natsuma?" Kakashi thought.

Part Six End++

Thanks to my pals, Amber and Brooke for helping me with the story, and also telling me a little bedtime story involving nearly every anime character I know...THANKSSS!!! Runs in Heartless Style


	7. Kakashi's Confession

Come To My Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Seven – Kakashi's Confession++

"Is that...Kaoru Natsuma?" Kakashi whispered to Iruka, as they both saw the girl lying on the ground in the forest. Iruka knelt down to her, and gently touched her soft, blonde hair. Iruka gasped. "What? She has the same kind of feeling that I felt...when I met Helena!!" he thought. He tried to stop thinking about Helena, because he figured that she has absolutely nothing to do with Kaoru, or the mission. Kakashi noticed the look on Iruka's face. "Iruka-sensei...we should take her somewhere safe until she wakes up. Who knows what could happen to her around here?" he said, putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder. Iruka nodded. He picked Kaoru up and they all walked to a place to stay.

"I hope Kaoru will be all right..." Sakura said, as they finally got to an abandoned shed. Iruka let Kaoru lay down on a large desk. He looked at her for a while, then sat down on an old bench next to Kakashi. "Iruka...what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, as he saw that Iruka looked a little bit worried. Iruka looked at the ground. "Her hair...is blonde." He said. Kakashi didn't know what Iruka meant by that, but he decided not to say anything. All he needed to do was complete the mission, and bring Kaoru back safely to her home in her village. "What's going on here? When Kaoru wakes up, we just have to get her back to her home, where she belongs." Kakashi stated. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura decided to go outside and wait until Kakashi and Iruka have finished talking, incase they have another argument. Iruka didn't say anything. "Iruka...whatever it is that you're worried about, you know that we will get through this, and we'll do it together...I promise. Kaoru is safe now, and nothing is going to happen to her." Kakashi said, and he tried to cheer Iruka up. "I know, Kakashi...I know that we will get through this mission...but there is something that I sense about Kaoru...and I think I should tell you." Iruka said. He leaned closer to Kakashi, and Kakashi was leaning in closer, too. Suddenly, Kaoru woke up and sat up on the table. "KAORU!!" Iruka called out, running over to her. "What? Who...who are you?" she asked. She was kind of frightened and thought they were the ninjas who kidnapped her. "It's alright. We were sent here from the village hidden in the leaves to find you and take you back your village safely. My name is Iruka Umino, and this is Kakashi Hatake. We also have three other Genin outside: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka explained. Kaoru gazed at Iruka. Iruka smiled and blushed. Then suddenly, Kaoru ran off. "Kaoru, wait! Where are you going?!!" Iruka called out, but she didn't hear him. She just kept running, away from Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, what is she doing?!" Naruto said, as he, Sakura and Sasuke came back inside after seeing her run off. "I don't know! But we have to find her! Kakashi and I will search near the river, while you three look in the west forest!" Iruka ordered. Kakashi and Iruka ran to the river.

Iruka and Kakashi were running out of breath, but they kept running. Suddenly, Iruka couldn't run anymore. He stumbled and fell to his knees. Kakashi stopped in front of Iruka, and Iruka looked up at Kakashi. Iruka laughed a little, and Kakashi sat down next to him. "I guess I can't keep up with you...maybe we should rest." said Iruka, with a small grin. "You're right...I need a rest, too." Kakashi replied, smiling.

"So Iruka, what were you going to tell me before?" Kakashi asked, as he scratched the metal on his gloves. Iruka adjusted his headband. "Ah, it's nothing...I was just thinking. I don't want you to worry about me, Kakashi..." They could hear birds chirping in the trees. "Kakashi, you once told me that you were going to confess something. I know that you didn't want to tell me because Naruto was there...but he's not here, so can you tell me now?" Iruka asked, smiling. Kakashi started reading Make Out Paradise volume three. "It was nothing...it wasn't important." Kakashi replied. "I know it was something, I can tell." Said Iruka, as he tried to take a sneak peek at Kakashi's book. Kakashi put Make Out Paradise back in his pocket, and he thought he would just come out and say it. "Ok, I'll tell you..." Kakashi stated, blushing a little. "All I wanted to say, was...honestly, this is the best mission I've ever had. Normally, I'd just want to get the mission done and move on to another one, but now, I never want to go on a mission with just Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Only because...Iruka, I think you're a really good friend. I don't want this mission to ever end." Iruka stared at Kakashi. "Kakashi...is that how you truly feel about me?" he asked. Kakashi nodded, and he was turning redder than he ever has before. "So, what do you think, Iru--" "Shh..." said Iruka, interrupting Kakashi and pulling his mask down. Iruka put his finger on Kakashi's lips. "Don't say anymore..." Iruka and Kakashi's lips touched each other, and they embraced for the moment.

Part Seven End++

Thanks to Amber and Brooke again for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you...but wait until the next chapter!!


	8. A Lust For Love

Come to my Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Eight – A Lust for Love++

"I-Iruka?" Kakashi said softly, just as he and Iruka stopped kissing. Iruka smiled and blushed. "Kakashi, I...I've always had this strange feeling before, ever since the mission started. A feeling that wouldn't go away...and it's telling me that I finally know what to say...I love you." Kakashi's face lit up, and he was blushing more than Iruka was. But he didn't know what to say next. Was Iruka serious? Kakashi thought that Iruka sounded convincing, and somehow he knew that Iruka wasn't joking around. "So...it's not a lie?" Kakashi asked Iruka. "No, of course not. I would never lie about something like that...and you know, I don't want this mission to end, either. I want to stay here with you, Kakashi...I want to stay here and never let go of you." Kakashi couldn't believe what Iruka was saying. They both had the same feelings for each other, and Kakashi didn't want to let go of Iruka, either. They both stood up, and Kakashi put his mask back on. He wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Iruka..."

Iruka and Kakashi had completely forgotten about Kaoru, until Iruka remembered her running off. "Kakashi, we've still got to find Kaoru! Come on, we need to hurry!" said Iruka, and Kakashi let go of his waist. Kakashi sighed. "I finally get a moment alone with you, and without any interruptions, and now we have to continue the mission..." Kakashi mumbled. Iruka smirked. "Uhh…well, we do have to concentrate on finding Kaoru...but after we find her, we'll go to a hotel again ok, Kakashi?" Kakashi's eyes lit up as he felt the butterflies in his stomach. "Fine..." he said with a smile. "But first, promise me that you will keep your word." "Alright, alright...I promise. We will find her, then go to a hotel. Then we can do whatever we want." Iruka said, and he laughed a little.

Kakashi and Iruka had gotten to a lake with rocks all around it, and a few trees. Kakashi couldn't help but imagine him and Iruka making out in this area. As he was busy daydreaming, Iruka saw a figure sitting on one of the rocks. It was Kaoru. Iruka walked over to her and sat down on the rock next to her, while Kakashi just stood there. He noticed that Iruka had gone over to talk to her. He tried to listen to what Iruka was saying, but he couldn't quite hear him.

"Kaoru...Natsuma, is it?" Iruka asked, sitting next to Kaoru and looking out at the lake. Kaoru nodded and Iruka smiled. "You know, there's no need to worry about being kidnapped again...We'll make sure to keep you safe from those ninja. We've already defeated a couple on the way here." said Iruka, and Kaoru sighed. "I'm...just a bit nervous..." she said. She looked at Iruka. "You don't have to be nervous around me, or anyone else from my team. Just trust us, Kaoru; we will bring you back to your village. But if you stay out here all by yourself, you'll be in a lot of danger." Iruka stated. "We're going to a hotel tonight, so...why don't you come with us? Then we'll return you to your home in the morning." Kaoru agreed to go with Iruka. Kakashi saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walking over to him. Kakashi smiled. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

Iruka, Kakashi, Kaoru, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had all walked to the Neodymium Hotel, and in the same room as last time, except now there were three rooms. Kaoru was going to be sleeping in a room all by herself, while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were in a room, and Kakashi and Iruka were to be in another room. Unfortunately for Kakashi, all the beds were single beds. But Kakashi figured that it would be alright.

It was getting close to midnight. The Genin had already gone to sleep, while Kakashi and Iruka got into one of the single beds in their room. Iruka rolled over on his side, and Kakashi reached his arm over Iruka's body. Iruka held Kakashi's hand and smiled. "Iruka, I...hope that you are alright with this..." said Kakashi, feeling a little nervous. "It's fine...this is what love means, Kakashi, and I love you." Iruka replied, as he grasped Kakashi's hand with both of his hands. Kakashi smiled. "I'm so glad that we're finally together, Iruka...I've loved you since, well...since you gave me that birthday present. I didn't tell you because I didn't know what your reaction would be..." Kakashi said softly. Iruka rolled over and kissed Kakashi on the lips. Kakashi's butterflies were coming back to his stomach. "Should we really be doing this, Iruka? I mean...what if we wake the others up?" "Kakashi, aren't you happy to have me next to you? Well if you don't want to, I guess I should sleep in the other bed..." Iruka teased, knowing that Kakashi would change his mind. "No, wait! I didn't mean it that way..." said Kakashi, and Iruka pulled Kakashi's shirt off. Kakashi grinned. Suddenly, they heard a rustle in the bush outside. They both jumped. "Ahh, it's probably just nothing..." Kakashi said, sighing. Iruka got out of bed. "I'd better just check incase..." he said, leaving the room. Kakashi just lay there, waiting for Iruka to come back to him.

Part Eight End++

**By the way, does anyone know how to beast Haku (Tug of War on the Bridge) on the D Rank Mission on Ultimate Ninja? I can beat him in 30 seconds and win the battle, but I keep failing because I can't use 3 additional combos. Please help if anyone knows. It's my new game that I got for Christmas and I don't wanna be stuck on it!! **


	9. Kakashi's Catching On

Come to My Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Nine – Kakashi's Catching On++

As Iruka heard the noise in the bush outside, he decided to go outside and check what it is. He thought that it could be those ninja coming back to find Kaoru. He opened the back door and walked to the bush. "Hmm...there's nothing out here...maybe Kakashi was right – it probably was just nothing." Iruka said to himself. It was dark outside. He could hear crickets and bugs around the area. He looked up at the stars and the bright full moon. "I...sure have changed." He sighed. "I wonder if Helena would understand my feelings for Kakashi, anyway? She used to be the only one in my world, after all..." Suddenly, Iruka saw someone sitting on the veranda, hair blowing in the wind. Iruka stared. "It's just like before..." he thought. He walked over to the person, and sat down. It was Kaoru. "So...you dyed your hair, I guess." Iruka stated. Kaoru turned to look at him. "So you can see through my disguise..." Kaoru replied. Iruka smiled. "But you do look as beautiful as ever with blonde hair...Helena."

Helena smiled, then looked at the ground. "Why did you change your name to Kaoru, anyway? And why have you been kidnapped? Don't you know how much trouble I had to go through to find you again?" Iruka asked, but he was very happy that he had finally found her. "Well...I don't know why I was kidnapped, Iruka...but the only reason why I called myself Kaoru was because...I thought that if the Hokage of your village said to find Helena Miyazaki, you might have decided to cancel the mission. I was sure that you didn't want to see me again...I'm sorry." "What are you talking about?" said Iruka. He grabbed Helena's hand. "I don't care what you name is, even if you needed help around the house or something! I would always come to you. You are the most important person in the world to me, Helena, and nothing will ever change that." Helena smiled as she and Iruka gazed into each others eyes. "I'm sorry, Iruka...I thought that you had completely forgotten about me. I have missed you so much...but I don't think you would stay with me." said Helena, sadly. Iruka smiled. "Well I don't know...it's a hard decision, but I don't wanna leave you." Iruka and Helena kissed in the moonlight, while Kakashi waited and waited in his bed.

The next morning, Kakashi woke up, but he didn't find Iruka next to him in his bed. In fact he didn't come back to Kakashi last night at all. Kakashi was sort of angry at this, but he figured that Iruka must have had his own reasons. He got up out of his bed, and put on his ninja clothes. When we walked into the main room, he saw Iruka and Helena chatting to each other while watching TV. "Good morning, Iruka. You too, Kaoru." Kakashi greeted for the new day. "Oh, good morning, Kakashi. I've made you some breakfast – pancakes, today. I hope you like them." Iruka said with a smile. Kakashi looked at the TV. He saw that Iruka and Helena were watching the new Make Out Paradise episode; one that Kakashi hasn't seen before. Last time they were at a hotel, Iruka watched it with Kakashi. Kakashi restrained himself from jumping up and down and making a fool of himself. He just sat down and ate his breakfast as he watched it with them.

After they had finished watching Make Out Paradise, Kakashi put his plate in the sink and rinsed it. He looked over at Iruka and Helena still on the bed talking to each other as he turned the tap off. "Iruka..." Kakashi started to say. "We'll have to finish this mission and leave Neodymium soon, so...why don't we do something fun together? Like go to an ice cream shop or something?" "Sorry, Kakashi...I'd love to, but I promised Kaoru that I'd take her somewhere before I leave her..." Iruka said. Kakashi frowned. "Well...ok then..." he said sadly, walking off to his room.

Iruka and Helena had already gone somewhere, and Kakashi was just outside watching Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura train. Kakashi sighed. "I thought I was supposed to be happy, now that Iruka loves me...but he's gone off with Kaoru instead." he thought. "Wait a minute, what am I worried about? Iruka loves me, and I love him...that's all that really matters. When we get back to Konoha, I'll be sure to take him somewhere like the beach." For some reason, Kakashi had just thought of Iruka in a bikini. Kakashi laughed at the thought of it. "Ok everyone, I'm going out for a bit, so stay here. If Iruka-sensei comes back, tell him I'm out." Kakashi explained to the Genin. He walked out of the hotel on his way to see Make Out Violence at the movies.

Kakashi was sitting in the middle of the cinema room with popcorn, lollies and a frozen coke in his lap. He figured that maybe seeing Make Out Paradise would take his mind off Iruka and Helena for a while. He smiled as the movie was about to start. He looked at the couple of seats in the rows in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw Helena and Iruka right in front of him. "What the?!! Kaoru and Iruka wanted to go here?! But I wanted to take Iruka here!! Looks like Kaoru is trying to steal my man, or something...hang on. I doubt that. She doesn't even know one thing about Iruka. I bet she doesn't even know that he secretly loves me!!" Kakashi thought to himself. "Alright. I just have to enjoy the movie...while I keep my eye on them." But Iruka just decided to pretend to yawn and put his arm around Helena. "Ahh!! Iruka, what re you doing?!! Cheating on others is wrong! Especially me!!" Kakashi was about to say, but he decided to see what Iruka would do.

Kakashi wasn't even watching the movie. He was too busy staring at Iruka and Helena. Kakashi noticed that Helena was getting tired. She laid your head on Iruka's shoulder, and smiled as he stroked her hair. Kakashi couldn't even take it anymore. He left his food on the chair and walked out of the cinemas without Iruka seeing him.

Part Nine End++

**I just want to say…thanks everyone for almost 5000 views on Come To My Paradise!! But I need more reviews so people can tell me things like if it's good or not, or whatever. I shall update soon.**


	10. A Love Torn Apart

Come To My Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Ten – A Love Torn Apart++

Kakashi couldn't believe Iruka. He was sure that we would just ditch Kakashi for Helena. Kakashi sat outside on a chair, with his head in the palms of his hands. He was almost in tears. "I thought he said that he loves me...he admitted it to me..." Kakashi thought, as tears streamed down his face. People walked by, but they didn't know what was wrong with Kakashi, and they didn't know how to help him, wither. They just kept on walking by. "Iruka, I don't know why you would do this to me...but I loved you. I thought that you were the only one who I felt I had to protect and love, and I thought that it was the same for you. And now...you've just ditched me for a girl who you don't even properly know yet. I just can't believe you would do this to me, Iruka...you asshole."

After the movie was finished, Iruka noticed that Helena had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled. "She looks so cute when she's asleep..." Iruka thought. "Helena, wake up...the movies finished. We can go back to the hotel, now." Iruka whispered, and Helena woke up. "Oh Iruka...I missed out on most of the movie...I'm sorry." said Helena, as she wiped her eyes. "It's okay, you were tired from such a hard day." said Iruka. "Now let's go back to the others." They walked outside to get back to the hotel.

Kakashi, Iruka and Helena were back at about 6:00pm, but Iruka didn't see Kakashi anywhere. He saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura watching TV. "Hey, where's Kakashi?" Iruka asked them. "He came back from his walk before, but he didn't say anything to us...he looked almost sad or something." Sasuke replied. "Huh? Sad? And he didn't say why?" "Yeah..." Sakura said. "But maybe you'll find him out the back, Iruka-sensei." Iruka nodded. "Okay. Well, you'd better wait here until I get back." said Iruka, looking at Helena and she sat down on a chair. "But why?" she asked. "Umm...well, Kakashi might need to talk to me alone. I won't be long, okay?" Iruka replied. Helena understood and Iruka went inside.

"Kakashi, there you are!" Iruka said, as he saw Kakashi sitting on the veranda and walked over to him. Kakashi just sat there. He didn't say anything. "Kakashi, is something wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sure I can--" "You can't do anything, Iruka. There is nothing you can do that would cure my broken heart." Kakashi said, in an angry tone that Iruka has never heard before. Iruka was confused. He decided to sit down next to Kakashi. "Are you sure about that? I'm sure I have cured your broken heart before. Remember on your birthday? You must have had a broken heart when everyone had forgotten. But then I helped you, Kakashi...I'm the only one who didn't forget you." Iruka stated, smiling. Kakashi remembered that, but he still didn't smile. For him, the pain that he was feeling now was much more worse than just a broken heart. "Maybe so...but his is different from my birthday. Iruka, you're the one hat made me feel this way. I just wish that I could die, now." said Kakashi, as he looked at the ground. "Kakashi, don't talk that way. I wouldn't want you to die, especially before I do." "Then why don't you die, Iruka?! It would make me feel a lot better!!" Kakashi yelled back at him. Iruka was silent. He didn't know what to say. He started to think that maybe Kakashi didn't care about him anymore, and he really wanted him to die. "D-do you mean that, Kakashi?" Iruka said. Kakashi looked away. He sighed. "I...I just...I've got a lot on my mind right now that you wouldn't understand. I think you should just go inside to Kaoru, Iruka. While I completely leave this world, so you can be with her, and I can finally stop crying over you." Kakashi said. "What?!?! You're not killing yourself, are you, Kakashi?!! There are people who need you!! What would they think if you died?!" Iruka shouted at Kakashi. "Oh and who needs me?!" "Think about it. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lord Hokage...and me. I need you." Kakashi looked at Iruka. "You...you don't mean that. You don't even have any feelings for me, Iruka." Iruka sighed and looked at the ground. "Kakashi, I was supposed to tell you this, so now I will. I...did kiss you in the forest, but...that kiss, it meant nothing. I am not gay...and I don't love you in that way. You are only my friend." "What?!! Then why did you...?" "I don't know why..." said Iruka. "It was a mistake. I felt nothing when we kissed." Kakashi's tears were coming back. He knew that this mission was becoming worse, and he wished that it would just end now. "Right then! Is there anything else you're hiding from me?" "Well...there is one thing...Kaoru is Helena. And I love her." Kakashi's eyes widened. "Well I loved you, Iruka...and I thought you loved me, too." He said. "I'm sorry..." said Iruka, apologizing. Kakashi got up and walked off to his and Iruka's bedroom.

Part Ten End++

**Wow, twenty reviews and over 5000 views on this story! I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it, but the story is nearly finished. I will eventually write another story when I finish this one, but I'm not sure what I should write about. But, I will worry about that later. Please review and comment me!**


	11. Iruka's Tears

Come To My Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Eleven – Iruka's Tears++

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, everyone! That's because I've been so busy and everything...camping, and living at my friend's place forever. Everyone's saying that it's sad how Iruka says that he isn't gay...I admit it's sad, too, but this one might cheer you up a bit. **

Kakashi couldn't sleep. He just kept crying, but he knew that his love for Iruka wouldn't change anything, although he thought it did when they kissed. He still loved Iruka, but he knew that Iruka didn't love him back...Helena is the one that he loves. Kakashi now knew that Helena was Kaoru, so he understood why Iruka loved her. But when Iruka has to end the mission and take Helena home, will he go back to Konoha or stay with her? Kakashi didn't really care though, or at least he wished he didn't. If Iruka was gone, he thought that he wouldn't have to cry over him anymore, and he could move on to someone else. But Iruka was the nicest out of all the people he knew. He would miss Iruka a lot, and he would probably just cry over Iruka anyway, if he left. Kakashi wished that this was all just a nightmare that he could wake up from.

Kakashi saw the door open, and he pretended he was asleep. Iruka was standing at the door. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his blanket and pillows. "Oh, you're asleep, Kakashi..." he said, as he looked over to Kakashi and sighed. "Well I guess I should sleep in the lounge room...I wouldn't want to bother you." Iruka walked back over to the door and stopped. He looked down to the ground. "Forgive me, Kakashi-sensei...I didn't want it to be this way. I didn't want to hurt you..." Iruka whispered. He opened the door and left the room. Kakashi just laid there, saying nothing.

"Well maybe...I don't understand Kakashi's feelings..." Iruka said to himself, as he laid on the lounge and pulled the blanket over him. He sighed. "I...I did love him, but...I don't know what to think anymore...Kakashi or Helena?" Iruka didn't say anything else for about ten minutes. He just laid there, trying to get to sleep. But he knew that even getting to sleep would be impossible for him to do. Iruka laid there in silence, looking up at the ceiling and thinking if he should count sheep or something. "So...that's it, Iruka? That's how you feel?" Iruka heard a voice say behind him. Iruka almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see Kakashi looking straight at him.

"Ka...Kakashi? What are you doing up so late? I thought you were asleep?" Iruka said softly, surprised that Kakashi was even talking to him. Kakashi sat down next to Iruka on the lounge. "Well I couldn't exactly get to sleep...I had to apologize to you, Iruka. For saying all those mean things to you before..." said Kakashi. Iruka managed to smile a little bit. "That's ok, Kakashi. I deserved to hear those words, anyway. For what I did, I can never go back to being your friend..." said Iruka. Kakashi sighed and looked at the ground. He wasn't sure if he should tell Iruka how he really feels. "Hey, Iruka...not to be nosy or anything, but...I would like to know if you're...having fun with Helena." Kakashi said. Iruka blushed. "Helena? Oh, well...she's okay, I guess. We're starting to know each other more." "So you're sure she's not gonna ditch you this time?" Kakashi said, feeling that he probably shouldn't have asked that question. "Wha--what?" Iruka asked. "Think about it, Iruka. Remember when you had to go back to Konoha instead of staying with her? Don't you ever think that if she truly loved you, she would have went with you? Otherwise, I don't know what else she would be up to." Iruka was sort of feeling the need to get away from Kakashi. "What are you trying to do, break us up?! Helena had her own reasons why she didn't go with me, but they certainly weren't what you say, Kakashi!!" Iruka said in an angry tone. Kakashi smirked. "You can make up all the excuses you want , Iruka, but if you think about it...you'll realize it soon enough." Iruka was confused. He didn't want to believe what Kakashi was saying, but he felt that he had to. He got up off the lounge. "What do you know, Kakashi?! Helena loves me, and I love her! Nothing and no one will change that!! Not even you!!!" Iruka shouted. He was shocked to yell that, but he would do anything to stop Kakashi from saying things like that. "You know, Iruka...that's exactly what I thought when we kissed. I thought I could be the only one for you, but I was wrong. You've switched to Helena now. Listen, I'm not trying to break you two up...all I'm doing is warning you. I guess that when you decided to stay with Helena tomorrow...I will never see you again. My life will be a hard one to live without you. I will miss you..." Kakashi said, also getting off the lounge and standing up in front of Iruka. "I...I'm not sure if I will say with her. And the truth is...I would miss you too, Kakashi...a lot." said Iruka. Kakashi put his hands on Iruka's shoulders. "Kakashi, I'm just so confused...I don't know what to do..." "Well, I can't convince you to choose me or Helena...but I want to make you realize that there is someone who will always love you, and someone who will accept you...always." Kakashi said, as he and Iruka leaned in closer to each other. As their lips met each other, Kakashi felt a tear flow down Iruka's face. "Iruka?" Kakashi thought. Kakashi and Iruka let go of each other, and Iruka collapsed on the lounge, crying. Kakashi hadn't seen Iruka or anyone else cry like this before. "Iruka, it's nothing to cry about..." Kakashi said, as he grabbed a nearby tissue and handed it to Iruka. "Kakashi, this is all so confusing! What am I supposed to tell Helena? And why did I just..." Kakashi put a finger on Iruka's lips. "It's okay, Iruka. It doesn't matter what Helena thinks of you. She should accept who you are. As long as I'm here, you're fine. Please trust me..." Kakashi whispered. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei..." Iruka said, hugging Kakashi tightly.

Part Eleven End++

**The next chapter reveals the truth about Helena!! Sort of…**


	12. Pain And Despair

Come to my Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Twelve – Pain and Despair++

Kakashi hugged Iruka back, and Iruka laid his head on Kakashi's shoulder. Iruka felt that he needed Kakashi and that he should be with him always, but he still wasn't sure. Iruka felt all better now, as the tears slowly stopped. Kakashi smiled and stroked Iruka's hair. "You know, you should wash your face, Iruka. I don't want to see you sad anymore..." Kakashi said, as they both let go of each other. "Yes...you're right, Kakashi. I'll do that right now." Iruka replied, wiping his eyes with his hand. He got up to walk to the bathroom, but Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm. Iruka turned around and looked at him. "Kakashi?" "Umm...you know, I'm kind of lonely in a room all by myself..." Kakashi said, as he looked back at Iruka with puppy dog eyes. Iruka sighed and Kakashi let go of his arm. "Ok, you go back to bed, Kakashi. I'll be there in a minute." Iruka said. Kakashi grinned, and grabbed Iruka's pillows and blanket. He carried them to his room and put them on Iruka's bed.

Iruka got to the bathroom and turned the tap on. He rinsed his face with the water. He sighed as he turned the tap off. He noticed someone opened their door and heard footsteps coming to the bathroom. "Oh crap, I think that's Helena!! She might want me to come into her room...but Kakashi will kill me if I don't come to him, like last time. What do I do?! I hate being the center of attention..." Iruka thought to himself, thinking if he should hide behind the shower curtain or get in one of the cupboards. Helena got to the bathroom and saw Iruka standing there with the 'oh-my-god-I'm-caught' look on his face. "Oh, I thought it was you, Iruka...what are you doing? Your face looks...red, and your eyes..." said Helena. "Oh it's nothing; I just...burnt my face on the stove, that's all. And I've found out I have the Sharingan!" Iruka lied, as he laughed nervously. "Are you alright?" Helena asked, walking over to him. Iruka blushed. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." He tried to get out of the bathroom and make Helena go back to bed, but he couldn't go anywhere. Helena grabbed his arms pinned him up against the wall. "Um, Helena? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Iruka asked. "But I can't get to sleep. Not without you, Iruka...I need you next to me." Helena said softly, leaning in closer to Iruka. Iruka didn't really want to kiss Helena right now. All he wanted to do was stay with Kakashi. His words meant so much to Iruka now. "Helena, I can't--" Iruka said, but Helena kissed him and they both fell into the shower. "Helena!! I don't think we should be--" "Oh Iruka, don't you love me anymore? Come on, let's just have some fun tonight. I promise we'll make it a moment to remember..." Iruka noticed that Helena's voice was changing into a deeper one. She took Iruka's shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. "H-Helena?! What's happening to you?!" Iruka asked, but Helena just smiled. "I love you, Iruka...please love me the way you used to..." Helena's voice kept on getting into a deeper tone. Iruka's eyes widened, then he smirked. "I can't believe I've been fooled all along..." Iruka said. "I know that Helena wouldn't do this to me..." Iruka pulled his kunai out from his back pocket and stabbed Helena in the chest.

Kakashi sat on his bed, thinking if this would be the only chance he got with Iruka. If Iruka chose to go back to Konoha, he was sure they would see each other again, and maybe go on another mission together...maybe just the two of them, one day. But if he stayed with Helena, he would never see him again. He decided that tonight, he wouldn't let any interruptions happen. He would show Iruka how much he loves him and how much he truly cares about him. Kakashi put his hands together, and closed his eyes...

"Obito...if you can hear me, I'd like to tell you my true feelings...

Iruka is very important to me. Every day since my birthday, I have tried to get closer and closer as I could to him. I don't want all of my efforts to go to waste, and that's why I want him to stay. I want Iruka to go back to Konoha with me, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. If I could wish for anything...it would be to have him beside me forever. I need Iruka...he's the only one that I feel I need to protect. I love him. Please make him stay forever..."

Blood was everywhere in the shower where Iruka and Helena were. Iruka pulled the kunai out of Helena's chest. "Try imitating someone else." He said, as he lifted the body off of him. Iruka got out of the shower and washed his hands. He sighed. "Where am I supposed to put this body?" He thought. "And how do I tell Kakashi? And the others? I know Kakashi will understand, but..." Suddenly, as Iruka was putting his shirt back on, Helena got up and white smoke went everywhere. Iruka stared as the smoke started to go away. He saw a giant rock-like monster in Helena's place. Iruka knew that all along, this wasn't Helena...Instead, it was some sort of golem who had successfully used a transformation jutsu, pretending to be Helena. Iruka had started to wonder where the real Helena could be, but now he had other problems...

Part Twelve End++


	13. A Promise From My Heart

Come To My Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Thirteen – A promise From My Heart++

Iruka had been fooled all along. He had no idea that the mission he and the others were given was all for nothing. He started to give up hope, thinking that he was just going to die in the hands of this fraud. He felt weak and ineffective, but it made him so angry that someone would dare to impersonate someone like Helena all this time. Iruka couldn't believe that he had never noticed. "What about Helena? Where...where is she? Why does it always...have to be like this? Why does it have to be me?" Iruka kept asking himself. Iruka knew that he had no chance against his opponent. The only thing he could do was cry. The golem put the tips of it's fingers together. "Boulders of Blood and Destruction!!" It shouted. Rocks flew from it's body aiming to hit Iruka, who couldn't do a single thing.

"Man, where is Iruka? It's taking him a long time just to wash his face…" Kakashi said to himself, as he rolled over in his bed. He kept looking at the digital clock flashing because the time wasn't set. Kakashi sighed. "Maybe he changed his mind again about me...and went back to Helena. But I thought I could convince him to stay with me. Why does this happen to me?" Kakashi rolled over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head. He imagined Iruka sitting on top of him, staring at him in the eyes as they both smiled, leaning in closer. "I wish that would happen, and so many other things, but...I don't think he would stay with me. He probably thinks that loving the same gender is disgusting or something." Kakashi thought, sadly. "I love him, but I guess he doesn't feel the same way for -- huh?" Kakashi heard a loud bang in the hotel somewhere. He got out of bed fast and looked around the room. "It sounded like it came from the bathroom or something...Is Iruka okay?" Kakashi said as he grabbed a few kunais and put them in his weapon pocket. He opened the door and slowly walked down the hall.

Iruka had been hit a few times by rocks soaring at him. He was bleeding and injured, but he just sat on the bathroom floor crying. "Ka...Kakashi...I'm so sorry...this is the end of the line for me...I'm sorry I never found you, Helena...Sorry Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, but I'm not gonna make it..." Iruka thought, as tears and blood streamed down his face and onto the floor. But he was mostly sorry for Kakashi. He never showed him love, and he was always with the disguised "Helena." He could have been there for Kakashi. He saw Kakashi always upset over him, yet he still just kept getting fooled by the golem, thinking that Helena was the only person he needed. Iruka knew that he would miss Kakashi a lot, but he wanted to die in the hands of his enemy. There wasn't a thing he could do...he felt so useless like an academy student, just learning how to become a ninja, but it was like he kept failing all the exams.

Kakashi saw a light coming from under the bathroom door, knowing that Iruka had to be in here. The light in Helena's room was turned off, so he figured that Iruka mustn't have gone in there like he had thought, unless he had forgotten to turn the bathroom light off. Kakashi lifted his hand to slowly open the door. For some reason, he was shaking and his heart was beating fast. Something told him that Iruka was in trouble. He sighed, twisting the door handle.

Iruka was going to die. But he didn't really mind...if that was the way it was going to end, then that's the way it should be, or at least that's what he was believing. "Ninja Rocks of Doom!!" The golem shouted. As more bigger and faster rocks came for Iruka, the bathroom door opened. Iruka gasped, as a figure jumped in front of him. "Ka...Kakashi!!!!" Iruka shouted. The rocks hit Kakashi in the stomach, and blood came out from his mouth. Iruka stared. "I...I will protect you, Iruka...I made a promise from my heart..." Kakashi whispered, putting his hands together for a secret technique. "Thank you, Kakashi...you might have a chance." Iruka thought.

Part Thirteen End++


	14. Always And Forever

Come To My Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Fourteen – Always And Forever++

**Guess what, guys? This is the second last chapter of Come To My Paradise. So make sure you review!**

"Kakashi, how...how did you know about this? I thought you were waiting for me..." Iruka said. He was covered in blood and sweat, but he was relieved that Kakashi had shown up. He knew that he would have been dead by that last attack if Kakashi hadn't come. Kakashi smiled. "Iruka, I would always come to help you. I can't let you die..." Kakashi stated. "I knew that something had happened to you because, well...I don't really know, I just had this feeling." A blue aura appeared around Kakashi, and he lifted his headband up to the Sharingan Eye. Iruka couldn't believe his eyes. This was the first time that he had seen Kakashi like this – So protective of Iruka, and determined to defeat the golem.

Kakashi was ready to make his move. But he knew that none of his jutsu could defeat a huge rock. "Now it's over." Kakashi said, as the golem just stood there waiting for Kakashi. Kakashi glanced over to his right. There was only a sink with bathroom utensils like soap. The golem went to attack him, but Kakashi used a substitution jutsu and appeared over at the tap. "What? What are you doing, Kakashi?" Iruka thought. Iruka was left wide open, for a direct attack. Suddenly, Kakashi turned on the tap and flicked the water at the golem!!

The golem couldn't move, and it was all soft and wet. Kakashi grabbed his kunai out of his pocket and threw it at his opponent. The golem suddenly broke into a thousand pieces.

Iruka's heart was beating fast. Kakashi really did keep his promise, and he only got hurt a little. Iruka got up and ran over to Kakashi. "Kakashi! Thank you!! You are amazing!" Iruka said, hugging Kakashi. Kakashi smiled and hugged Iruka back. "Come on, Iruka, that was easy...all I had to do was flick water at him. It was like beating up some kid. Even you could have done it." Iruka laughed. "I don't think so, I couldn't even bash up a little kid. I'm too kind." Kakashi smiled at that, and they both let go of each other.

"Um, Iruka...you are ok, aren't you?" Kakashi asked, as he noticed that Iruka was looking at the ground after they got back to their bed. "Kakashi, I...I now know that golem was not Helena...and I'm sorry for choosing it over you. But I wonder...where could she be?" Iruka asked, sadly. Kakashi sighed and put his arms around Iruka. He lay his head on his shoulder. "Sometimes, we all have you let things go, Iruka. I've had to face this many times before...Maybe it's your destiny to let your past go for now." Kakashi stated. Iruka let go of Kakashi. "Wha--what did you just say?" he asked. "Take it easy. I don't want you to be angry with me, Iruka. Please just believe me on this one...I bet that the real Helena misses you almost as much as you miss her, but I think that she's decided to let go of her past, too. If she didn't, she would never stop crying. And you've never stopped crying...even though your tears are silent." Kakashi explained as he took his mask off and smiled. Iruka sighed. "I guess you're right..." he said. Kakashi leant over and kissed Iruka on the lips. "You know...I love you. I always will. And this time, I promise." said Iruka. Seeing as how that was the first time Kakashi had heard that, he blushed and smiled and he gazed into Iruka's eyes. "So you always will? I hope so. And I hope that I can always love you too, Iruka...I know I will." Kakashi said. Kakashi and Iruka laid down and Kakashi put his arm over Iruka's body. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep.

Part Fourteen End++


	15. Not Here, But Not Forgotten

Come To My Paradise: A KakashixIruka Story: Part Fifteen – Not Here, But Not Forgotten++

**Alright, my last chapter!! The next story I write will be a Naruto one, but it won't be a KakashixIruka story...it'll be more like a YouxKakashi story. Thanks for all the reviews, people, even if 2 of them were pretty mean. Now they are deleted, in fact. Hm well...anyway, let's finish this story!**

Iruka woke up the next morning in his and Kakashi's bed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Kakashi, who was still sound asleep. Iruka smiled and put the blanket over him and Kakashi.

Thoughts were coming back to Iruka's head about last night, when he had been attacked by the fake Helena. He remembered how Kakashi had rescued him and protected him like Kakashi had promised he would before the mission began. Iruka rolled over on his side and put his hand under his head. "Kakashi, you know you didn't have to risk your life for mine...I was worried about you." Iruka whispered. Iruka just wanted to know where the real Helena was. And what Kakashi had said before. _"Don't you ever think that if she truly loved you, she would have went with you? Otherwise, I don't know what else she would be up to." _Iruka remembered Kakashi saying. But then Iruka wondered why he himself didn't choose her over the students? If it really was love, he would have stayed with her, no matter what. Iruka closed his eyes, and he felt an arm across his body. He rolled over and saw that Kakashi's eyes were open. "I had to risk my life, Iruka...I had no other choice. I didn't want you to die...not before I do, anyway." Kakashi said with a smile that made Iruka blush. "Oh...you heard me, Kakashi?" Iruka asked. Kakashi pulled the blanket off him and sat up on the bed. "Yeah...but I wanna know what you're thinking. You seem to look very deep in thought." Iruka sat up and sighed. "It...was nothing. I was just thinking about how weird this mission has gotten. Like having the fight with that golem, and...falling in love with you." He said. Kakashi smiled. "That's not weird, except for that golem part. I loved you before the mission – I loved you on my birthday. That was the best present I've ever received." Kakashi stated with a grin. Kakashi put his hands on Iruka's shoulders and pinned him down until he hit the pillow. Iruka was surprised as he noticed that Kakashi was hanging above him, and they were inches away from touching each other's faces. "And this is when Naruto and the others walk in..." Iruka joked. "You're just being paranoid, Iruka-sensei...Isn't this what love means?" Kakashi replied with a smirk. They both leaned in closer and kissed each other, and Kakashi never wanted it to end. He was so glad that he could stay with Iruka.

Several hours later, Kakashi and Iruka finally got out of bed. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were also awake, but they had no idea where Helena was, or what was going on. Iruka, happy from his and Kakashi's 'love moment' turned on the TV to Make Out Paradise. The Genin thought they would go outside and train more, since they didn't want to see a hentai program. Kakashi and Iruka sat on the bed as they saw two people making out on the TV. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he remembered that Iruka was a good kisser. Iruka knew straight away that Kakashi was thinking dirty thoughts.

"We interrupt this program to bring you news." The news reporter said as he appeared on the screen. "Hmph...News interrupting my show..." Kakashi mumbled. "Wait, I wanna see what's so important." Iruka said.

"There was a brown-haired girl by the name of Helena Miyazaki found in a forest today covered in blood, her clothes ripped off, and her hair looked like some of it was ripped out." The news reporter went on. "She was sadly murdered. It appears she must have been out here for a while." Iruka stared at the TV, almost in tears. "What...? Helena? So that's what happened to her..." Iruka said softly as he looked at the ground. Tears flowed down his face and onto the floor. Kakashi looked at Iruka, wondering if he could somehow help. "I...I was too late, Kakashi...we...we failed the mission...and she's gone..." Iruka burst out into tears, hugging Kakashi and burying his face in Kakashi's chest. Kakashi put his arms around Iruka and hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Iruka..." he said. "I...I just wanted to see her and save her...but she...she's..." Iruka cried. Kakashi stared to sob a little, too. "Don't cry, Iruka...you're making me get upset." "I'm sorry..." Iruka replied. "I...I just...wanna die so bad now." "No, don't say that. Don't you ever say that. If you died, I would want to die...and you told me that I shouldn't, didn't you?" Kakashi asked, hugging Iruka tighter. Iruka nodded. He tried to make his tears stop, and make the sadness in his heart go away, but he couldn't. "You will see her again one day...she's not here, but she's not forgotten."

It was time to go back to Konoha now. Iruka was beginning to accept the face that Helena isn't coming back, but he can be with her again. She is always in his heart. Thanks to Kakashi, Iruka was feeling better than before – he had more confidence.

"Umm...thank you, Kakashi-sensei..." Iruka said, as everyone walked back to the village. "Hm?" Kakashi said. "Well for showing me many things. Thank you." Kakashi smiled. "You're welcome, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi felt the urge to kiss Iruka until he ran out of breath, but he didn't want the Genin to get suspicious about them. "So guys, get enough training done?" Kakashi asked. "How could we not?! All we were doing on this mission WAS training!! And watching TV!!" Naruto said. Iruka and Kakashi laughed. The mission has changed their lives a lot.

The End++


End file.
